


Pray to God I see headlights

by orphan_account



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU - All Human, AU - modern era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2132199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never stayed in one place for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pray to God I see headlights

The night is clear and the car is quiet. Thranduil stares out the windshield, his hands in a death grip on the steering wheel, and they've been driving for long enough that the engine has faded into white noise. 

"I love you."

Thranduil turns sharply at the unexpected words, and Legolas is looking at him intently. 

His lips quirk into a smile. "Love you too, 'Las." He wonders what prompted the sudden declaration but doesn't ask. It seems like it would be a bad idea, trying for a heart-to-heart with his teenage son on their first night out of town; the first night is always tense, especially when they stay in one place for as long as they'd stayed in Danaheim. 

"No," Legolas says after the long pause. "I mean it. I love you. I don't care what anybody else thinks."

Thranduil is thirty-six now but he remembers all too well what it was like to be seventeen, and a surge of affection swells in his chest for his brave, beautiful Legolas: even now Thranduil still cares what those around him think, and somehow his son has found the strength not to.

He has no idea how to express this, though, so he doesn't try. "I know," he says instead, and takes Legolas's hand. "I love you too."

They're quiet until they reach the next motel, which is crappy but neither of them care. They're too interested in each other, the pleas and moans and desperate writhing motions that each knows intimately well how to coax from the other. 

(The woman at the front desk raised an eyebrow - Legolas passes easily for twenty but that's still young - but she didn't ask questions. And the want in their expressions was too obvious for her to ever consider that they were family, despite their similar features.)

 

It would be called wrong, so very wrong, if anyone could see what they do behind locked doors. Whenever somebody comes too close to putting the pieces together, the two of them leave town. In Danaheim it was their next-door neighbor Elrond who who got too close; Legolas probably remembers them all, but Thranduil does not. 

So goes their life: move, live, fuck, move. It has been like this for years, ever since a terrified fifteen-year-old Legolas had confessed exactly how much he loved Thranduil - and, instead of the rejection he'd expected and the revulsion he'd feared, received a searing kiss. 

It would be called wrong. But they're happy in the life they've built, and that's all that matters to them.


End file.
